


At the Globes

by Queenie4ever



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie4ever/pseuds/Queenie4ever
Summary: Set in 2019. Brian’s thoughts while attending the Golden Globe awards.





	At the Globes

The _Bohemian Rhapsody_ table was located close to the stage, owing to the pair of Golden Globe nominations the movie had garnered for itself and its star, Rami Malek. Along with the film’s producers and cast sat Brian May and Roger Taylor, looking strangely out of place among Hollywood’s elite. While Brian felt comfortable straddling the fields of rock music and astronomy, this was a whole different world altogether. He was surprised, therefore, at the continuous stream of gushing celebrities approaching their table, eager to meet the pair of aging rock stars.

A three-course meal was served, consisting of vichyssoise, Chilean seabass, and a flourless chocolate cake. A vegan option was also available, which May was happy to see. The champagne flowed like water—Moët & Chandon, naturally—and many of the attendees were a bit tipsy. Brian looked over at Roger who was obviously bored and probably drinking too much. Freddie wouldn’t have been bored. He would have loved the over-the-top glitz and glamour and all the attention his film was receiving.

For _Bohemian Rhapsody_ had always belonged to Freddie. It was intended to be a celebration of his life and music, not a journey through the more lurid aspects of his past. That’s what the critics who panned the movie never understood. The audience had got it though, making it a huge worldwide hit. Earlier, Brian had spotted Sacha Baron Cohen who had left the project after butting heads with the Queen members over the tone of the script. Angry words had been exchanged, and the actor had left the project. The fact that the film was now being nominated for these awards felt like a sort of vindication to Brian, proof that they were right to stand their ground. He wondered what Cohen was thinking right now.

Nearly three hours into the presentation, Mike Myers took the stage to introduce the last clip of the evening which was _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Brian exchanged a glance with Roger that said, _Here it comes_. It still felt strange to see the four of them portrayed on screen as they were all those decades ago: Freddie, John, Roger, and himself, little more than boys, really. A wave of nostalgia washed over him. Where was Deaky? He should be sitting there beside them. Had he even seen the film?

Finally, it was time for the last two awards of the evening; this is what they’d been waiting for. When Rami Malek’s name was called, the audience broke into applause but none louder than Roger and Brian’s. They were thrilled with his sensitive portrayal of their friend and felt blessed to have found him. In turn, Malek thanked them and then dedicated his award to Freddie, raising it high in the air. Moments later, the movie took home the top honors in a surprise upset that no one saw coming. Everyone at the table took the stage including Rami, Roger, and Brian. Amid all the speeches, Brian heard an eerily familiar voice whisper, “It’s about time, darlings.” He turned to Roger whose shocked expression mirrored his own. As usual, Freddie had gotten the last word.


End file.
